User blog:NYCgleek/Wiki Channel Announces "Music Icon" for summer 2016.
Wiki Channel Announces "Music Icon" for summer 2016. EXCLUSIVE: Wiki Channel recently announced their new (and first ever) musical reality series set to air in 2016 and many have been speculating who the host and judges of the highly anticipated series would be. Wiki Channel head and co-creator, NYCgleek along with producer and other co-creator Heatherblast9 released various informative details to both Variety and Teen Vogue earlier yesterday about the upcoming series. One of the most important things was that Wiki Channel veteran, actor, singer and dancer, Dane Wilkins would be hosting the the newly found performance competition. The series is set to premiere summer of 2016 and will follow 7 music hopefuls over the course of 11 episodes. The firs two episodes will introduce the lucky contestants who got casted along with a performance. While the remaining 9 episodes will feature them competing against each other until their is only one person left--said "Music Icon"--winning the grand prize; a signed deal with Wiki Records, and a special guest role on season 2 of the hit Wiki Channel musical-dramedy "Break Free". While the series has ways before it premieres, Wiki Channel announced the three judges heading their ways to the newly reality series and let's just say they're certainly not nobodies. Judging the competition are three vets of music and Wiki Channel. First is "Kitty Couture" and "East Meets West" star Alexander Franks. Franks grew up acting and dancing and has been featured on various Wiki Channel soundtracks. Secondly, is Shelly Yanes who made her debut on the Wiki Channel in the hit comedy series "Luke & Lauren" which first aired in 2016. Yanes also co-starred in "East Meets West" and has also been on various Wiki Channel soundtracks showcasing her unique voice. Lastly, is Wiki Records' artist Lucas Jenkins who just released an album of his own. Jenkins is no stranger to the Wiki house, in 2015 he joined the cast of the hit series "Miss Good Girl" starring alongside Spencer Raye Jackson. The three judges have experience in singing, music, and working in the spotlight which will be most needed in the competition. While each episode will showcase talent from the seven lucky contestants infront of our three judges, it is in fact the audience at home who has the final choice of who the next big "Music Icon" will be. The seven contestants (from left to right, starting at the top row and then going to the bottom) are: *18 year old, Juliet Marcia *17 year old, K.C. Ryan *15 year old, Trevor Justin *16 year old, Kate Beverley *16 year old, Adam Lewis *17 year old, Alex G *16 year old, Adrianna "Each contestant comes from a different musical background and some having more experience and performing skills than others, but their talents range in all different ways and that's something I really wanted to showcase on this show. It doesn't matter where you come from if you have talent, you're welcome here" said NYCgleek to Variety. "We've all been working really hard on preparing this and I'm very pleased with the talented musicians that will start off this show." stated Heatherblast9. She then continued "I can't wait to see what happens." The series is heading into production early 2016 for a summer 2016 premiere, while the finale episode is scheduled to air live on the network. Category:Blog posts Category:The Pilot